war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Currency
Introduction There are six types of currency in the game: Silver(Ag), Gold (Au), Components, Black Market Keys, and Power Cells. Note: Silver, Gold and Power Cells are covered in depth here. Is the most easily acquired type of currency. However, it is worth noting that Silver is also the most needed currency later in game, due to enormous upgrade prices of the weapons\bots from level 8 and above. Over half of the robot types and most of the equipment costs silver. It is the only type of currency used to upgrade robots and items to higher levels. Silver is awarded for a variety of accomplishments during battles: most significantly the total damage dealt to enemies. Other events that earn silver are: number of robots destroyed (killing shots), number of beacons capped, and number of critical hits (shots that destroy weapons or slow a robot's movement speed). Winning the match will add a 50% bonus. Additional Silver can be purchased in the game by spending Gold, and you can earn more silver per match by buying Premium. * 250 Au = 500,000 Ag * 650 Au = 1,500,000 Ag * 2,000 Au = 5,000,000 Ag * 5,600 Au = 15,000,000 Ag * 18,500 Au = 50,000,000 Ag Is more difficult to acquire, its most important use is unlocking hangar slots. It can also be used to purchase certain robots and items, most of which are highly sought after. Another uses includes accelerating upgrade times. A player earns 50 Gold each time they level up. Gold can also be earned during battles by doing the following: *Capturing the most beacons (bonus gold for winning) *Getting the most kills (bonus gold for winning) *5 gold for first place (Free-for-All) *3 gold for second place (Free-for-All) *1 gold for third place (Free-for-All) Each day two daily missions are assigned which award gold (30 or 40, depending on task) when completed. Additional Gold can be purchased by spending real life money: * $4.99, $7.99AU, £4.03 for 500 Au * $9.99, $14.99AU, £8.06 for 1,200 Au * $19.99, $30.99AU, £16.13 for 2,500 Au * $49.99, $79.99AU, £40.32 for 6,500 Au * $99.99, $150.99AU, £80.77 for 14,000 Au If you do not play for an extended amount of time, when you log back on, you may be awarded with a specific amount of gold based on the time (this feature might’ve been changed by Pixonic without our knowledge). The longer you aren’t online, the more gold you are rewarded. It isn't recommended to use this way to get gold because you can't play without having a second account. However, if you haven't played in a long time due to a busy life or a holiday, then it can be a pleasant surprise. This currency is used to activate active modules. Power Cells were added in ''' , and Pixonic sent everyone a certain amount of Power Cells; the higher the player's league, the more they received.''' Currently every use of an active module will cost 20 power cells. You can get power cells by: 1. Buying them with gold: *40 gold for 100 power cells *230 gold for 600 power cells *1,100 gold for 3,000 power cells 2. Getting them in Battle Rewards: *400 power cells in Private crate *600 power cells in Bronze crate *800 power cells in Silver crate *1,000 poewer cells in Gold crate *1,200 power cells in Diamond crate *2,000 power cells in Expert crate *2,200 power cells in Master crate *2,750 power cells in Champion crate Not: If you have no power cells left, it will cost 8 gold to activate a single use of an active module.